


Orbis

by XoverHunter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Character Bashing, Creature Fic, Evil Albus Dumbledore, Ginny Weasley Bashing, Good Voldemort (Harry Potter), M/M, Moresomes, Multi, Romance, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 07:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16259552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XoverHunter/pseuds/XoverHunter
Summary: Harry comes into a creature inheritance. Finds he has mates, and has been lied to plus a whole list of other problems he now has to figure out. Can our sweet hero make it through? Find out!





	Orbis

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Harry Potter is, of course, the property of JK Rowling and Avengers are owned by .....Disney, I think either way I don't own them nor do I make money. 
> 
> I have been wanting to work and post this for a while, my life is busy so it may be a bit before the next chapter but enjoy.

Summer was Harry’s most hated time of year. It meant back to the Dursleys, it meant work, and chores, and beatings. It was most definitely his least favorite time of year. It seemed no matter how hard he pled his case each year to Dumbledore, the man always turned him away saying he was protected at the Dursley’s. More and more Harry was losing faith in the old man.

 

Harry looked around his room, he was locked in for the night, he had been locked in earlier as the Dursley’s had all gone out for the evening for dinner and a movie. All the better in Harry’s opinion it meant he didn’t have to make dinner for them. He was already sore and bruised from the beating Vernon had given him earlier that day. His trunk sat over by the beat-up wardrobe Vernon had let him keep it with him due to the threat of Sirius Black being Harry’s godfather. This brought a small smile to Harry’s face even Hedwig was not locked in her cage, she was free to fly about to her heart's content.

 

Harry lay back and drifted off to sleep it would be his birthday in a few hours and he would be 15 years old, he decided to take a short nap if he wanted to wish himself a happy birthday. It was his own little secret tradition.

 

**(Dream/Vision)**

 A man sat alone in what looked to be a study or office, He shuffled through papers looking busy. His hair was long and dark with a slight wave in it, his skin was a smooth pale ivory, he was very handsome indeed. The man sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose he seemed tired. “Why is this happening? I don’t understand how anyone could want to go along with his plan. It’s so obvious that it will do more damage than good.” The man huffed. His voice was so familiar, just then the man frowned and looked up ruby red eyes met emerald green. “Harry?” He whispered. Harry gasped and……

**(End of Dream/Vision)**

 

He woke as he tumbled out of bed in fright, he could hear Vernon’s snoring letting him know that they had returned and were all tucked in for the night. Harry glanced at his watch it was around 11:36 pm. Sitting up he glanced at the window to see some owls waiting. Harry smiled and stood opening the window. “Hello.” He whispered as all the owls relieved themselves of there burdens excepting some treats that Harry had sitting on the desk. A grumpy gray barn owl came in the window after the others departed and dropped a thick flat package and left as quickly as he has come without a treat.

 

Harry hummed with excitement the packages on his bed looked to be gifts from his friends. He wasted no time, he sat down and began to open them his dream temporarily forgotten. The first package was from Hermione it was a leather-bound sketchbook. Hermione was the only one that knew of Harry’s secret passion for drawing. There was also a book inside, it was a lovely hardback cover of the Hobbit. Harry smiled he would thank them all for the gifts when he saw them. Ron sent him a quidditch cleaning kit and a poster of the Chudley Canons. Harry set them aside taking the next gift which was from the twins, a whole box of some of their newest products. The next was from Nevil which turned out to be a cute tiny plant with instructions on how to take care of it. And, last Harry picked up the anonymous thick packet. It was a bit heavy and whatever it was, was wrapped in thick brown parchment. It had his name on it and said it was from Gringotts. Just as Harry went to open it the alarm on his watch went off showing it to be midnight. “Happy Birthday Harry.” He whispered smiling. Suddenly there was a burning feeling in his body. The-boy-who-lived gasped and fell off his cot to his knees. The feeling built and built when something ripped from his back, the boy finally could hold back any longer and screamed. Falling to the floor his body convulsed. He could vaguely see and hear the door to his bedroom slammed open when everything went dark.

 

__________________________________________________________________________

Severus Snape stood brewing a batch of potions for Madam Pomphrey, this was one of his jobs as potion master at Hogwarts next to teaching the empty heads of students. Honestly, Severus would love to move on and do something else or even just open his own privet potion shop, the possibilities were endless. But, no, here he was stuck brewing for the hospital wing for ungrateful little idiots. Severus went to add some ingredients to the brew when his arm started to burn. He hissed and clutched his arm. He was being summoned. “Great.” He muttered quickly casting a stasis on the potion and quickly leaving.

 

He made it there with little incident and slipped into the room quietly watching and listening to the Dark Lords proceedings. He wondered why Tom kept up this charade, wondering what his lord hoped to gain from keeping this up. Only himself and Lucius knew the truth of the matter. Tom Marvolo Riddle was not evil.

 

As the Dark Lord ended the meeting he beckoned Severus to stay as well as Lucius. Severus moved closer to the chair that the dark lord sat upon and waited for the rest of the inner circle to file out of the room. Once they were all gone Tom waved his hand causing the door to slam shut and lock, privacy wards going up as well.

 

“Finally! They're gone.” The dark lord huffed pulling off his de-glamor disguise. “Why do you keep that up?” Severus asked, to curious about it, to let it go. Tom sighed. “I’m not ready for them to know yet plus I’m trying to weed out spy’s and those who may be working for the ministry or may turn on us. Have you heard anything more about young Potter?” He asked. Severus shook his head. “Nothing other then the headmaster plans to bring the spoiled little brat to his god-mutt soon.” Said Severus sourly. Tom shook his head. “Don’t say it like that Severus, I feel something is wrong and I wouldn’t hold stock in what the bumbling headmaster says.” The dark lord stated firmly giving Severus a slight frown. Even Lucius frowned slightly. “You may go for now Severus please watch your back,” Tom said. Severus nodded and left, his robes billowing in their usual fashion.

 

“I’m worried Lucius I think the bumbling headmaster has spelled Severus again. Will have to leave him that way for now but keep an eye on Severus make sure he’s not forced to do something he’ll regret later.” Tom ordered. “You may go” He added Lucius nodded. “Of course.” He said bowing slightly and leaving as well.

 

Severus returned to Hogwarts and reported to Dumbledore. When he left the Headmasters office something felt off but the potions master could not quite place what it was. Deciding to think more on it later he returned to the potions that were waiting for him.

 

 __________________________________________________________________________

Tony sat down in his workshop fiddling with an electronic chip he was going to use for his suite. Music blasting, he didn’t have a current care in the world. “Sir” A voice said cutting in to his fun. Tony ignored it and continued working. Suddenly the door to his workshop opened and in walked Pepper. “Tony I’ve been trying to get ahold of you for goodness sake.” She huffed at him. “Jarvis turn off the music.” She added.

 

“Hay Pep. What did you need?” Tony answered without looking up.

 

“Tony you received this in the mail I don’t think you're going to like it,” Pepper said quietly. Tony turned around and looked at the letter that Pepper was holding. The elegant writing looked familiar. His eyes widened and he took it unfolding it. Pepper watched as Tony’s face grew white. “No, no, no, no WHY AM I ONLY JUST NOW HEARING OF THIS!!” He screamed. “JARVIS! Find everything about Harry James Potter and where he lives. Pepper have Happy get the car I have something important to do.” Said Tony clutching the paper tightly. Pepper reached out gently placing her hand on his shoulder “Please leave I need a moment alone. Jarvis, please make sure I’m not disturbed.” He whispered.

 

Pepper nodded leaving giving a worried back glance. For the first time in forever probably since he was a child Anthony Stark cried.

 

James was his cousin along with Sirius they had always been close. Tony smiled sadly remembering where he and Sirius had taken James for his Bachler party. Sweet Lilly had laughed herself silly when they had gotten back. Lilly had been so gentle and always full of laughter. Tony had been so excited when he found out that they were expecting. They were gone now Tony was devastated, he needed to find out what happened and where Harry was. The letter said that Lilly and James were dead and that Harry was taken care of, the add-on letter said Sirius was jailed. He had no idea why but he planned to get to the bottom of all this.

 

“Sir I have the information you requested.” Came Jarvis’s voice. Tony frowned. “So quickly? Bring it up, Jarvis.” He said.

 

Tony watched the information come up on the screen in front of him. He began quickly reading through it the frown on his face deepening even more. It soon became clear to him that Harry was being abused, at the very least neglected. He wondered how this had been dropped. Tony frowned he planned to get to the bottom of all this.  

**Author's Note:**

> I had some Artwork I did but I can't figure out how to post a pic on here like I've seen others do. If you know how can you help me out and leave some instructions in the comments I would really be grateful for the assist. Also sorry the chapter was short I had more but it got messed up so I'll try to make sure the next chapter is longer.  
> Hope you enjoyed.


End file.
